


Say No to Being a Slut

by HisaHiru



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky in Denial, Clever Steve Rogers, Comedy, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Jealous Bucky Barnes, M/M, Pre-Slash, Steve's a smart piece of shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisaHiru/pseuds/HisaHiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But God, Bucky shouldn’t have teased Steve about the whole virgin thing… Now he had to sleep with his eyes open to make sure Steve doesn’t do anything crazy and-… Fuck, too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say No to Being a Slut

**Author's Note:**

> Another Avengers fic about Bucky/Steve... This is another humor story about those two because I can barely write anything else. As usual, a special thanks to my friend, Blanchezy. She beta-ed this story; any remained mistakes were all mine, though. English is not exactly my fluent language.  
> Anyway, please enjoy.

If there was one thing Bucky loved doing, it was teasing the hell out of Steve Rogers. His reaction ranged from blushing to downright pissed, though the later never stay for more than one full day. Who could blame him? Steve wasn’t the type to hold grudge. You could kick his butt down the Statue of Liberty and have him smiling at you when you apologize to him the next day. Sometimes. After he kicked your ass as a payback.

Still, he would forgive you. Most of the time.

But right now, Bucky somehow had a feeling that he had crossed the line; doing something that he would regret soon enough. He didn’t know exactly why, though. He just did what he usually did. You know, playing pranks on the whole residents of Avengers Tower (except Natasha, because he knew better) and lived to tell the tale. Steve just happened to be one of them, which was nothing shocking to begin with. He was always an easy target.

He was naïve for the most part. That was why Bucky loved him like mad, he admitted. Like, as a friend. Of course.

“Somebody’s in trouble~…” Clint whistled his words out with a blank face. Bucky whipped his head around and glared at him but the guy didn’t even react.

“Can it, Barton,” he growled, crossing his arms in front of his chest with a huff. Natasha glanced to toward him and rolled her eyes. That was it. Bucky was totally fucked.

“Admit it, Barnes. You’re as good as dead,” Tony clucked his tongue and smirked, twirling the glass in his hand before sipping the scotch inside. He did shut his mouth when Bucky threatened him with a glare, though.

Steve was angry with him, that much he knew. Maybe he really outdid himself this time. They were talking this morning; the other Avengers were their witness. The topic was none that different from their daily chatting menu but he should have realized the sudden change on Steve’s face when they arrived to a certain someone’s relationship status. It was no secret that Steve was still single and, unsurprisingly, a virgin.

70 years inside the ice and the whole Avengers thing didn’t help the matter. Bucky felt sorry about him but that topic was a damn good one. So he did what Bucky Barnes supposed to do. Being a good friend… after he threw the virginity facts right in Steve’s face and laughed at him; no bad intention, mind you. The blush was priceless. But when he said Steve should’ve just gone to a bar, picked a gal or a dude and bring them home for a good hot night start, a fist flew and landed right on his left cheek.

The not-so-little shit slipped, or so he said. That son of a gun. Steve left almost immediately, leaving Bucky sprawled dumbfounded on the couch, holding his throbbing bruise while the audience attacking him with laughter and mockeries. He said he had some shopping to do but Bucky knew he was angry. Bucky didn’t even have a chance to apologize when Steve walked out from the tower.

“Just-… Was that really too much?” Bucky gritted his teeth and waited for someone to beat it to him. Because a part of him thought Steve was pissed for no good reason, Bucky was joking around and he was supposed to know it.

“Whaddya think?” Clint asked him back, his face was so damn smug. Bucky wanted to punch him real bad.

“I don’t think you are but… Maybe Steve’s feeling a bit exhausted or something… Not that I know, but,” Bruce pushed his glasses up; making guesses he wasn’t really comfortable with. It wasn’t really his business but maybe his opinion helped Bucky to think from another side. Who knew? “Ah, Steve, you’re back.”

Bucky almost snapped his neck when he turned around and saw Steve walking out of the elevator with grocery bags in hands. He wasn’t alone, though. Thor was walking right next to him with a similar luggage; probably helping Steve to bring his purchase back to the kitchen. The god did mention about wanting to take a stroll around the neighborhood so he maybe crossed paths with Steve on his way back.

Steve clearly saw Bucky; their eyes met for the shortest moment before he broke the contact and turned his head away. The guts of the man! Bucky stood up and was about to put an end to their undeclared fight when Steve suddenly lost his balance; probably tripped over his long legs or something; and made his way to kiss the floor. Bucky froze on the spot for a moment and quickly let his reflex took hold of the situation. He was a little bit too late.

Thor was already handling everything. He had his hand locked around Steve’s slim waist, holding him close to keep him from falling. Bucky released the breath he was holding and ended up raising an eyebrow. So what if Steve did fell? He would totally laugh his ass off over the matter, though that would worsen the situation between him and Steve. So that God Thor caught him right on time.

Though seriously… He should’ve let go by now. Anytime now. But he didn’t. Thor kept pressing his body so damn close with Steve, never breaking the contact. Their face was so damn close; Bucky got a feeling that Steve could feel the touch of Thor’s eyelashes every time the god blinked. They were staring at each other for quite a while as the room was filled with unbreakable silence. Nobody knew what exactly to do or say.

“Are you alright, Captain?” Thor said soon enough, but it felt like a lifetime for the other occupants of the room. He released Steve and straightened himself, realizing he had dropped the thing he brought with him when he caught Steve just now. “I’m so sorry for the whole mess, I was-…”

“No, it’s okay, Thor. It was my fault,” Steve hushed Thor up with a smile and went to pick up the things that could still be saved. “And thank you.”

“Anytime,” Thor replied, joining Steve in his quest and broke part of the tension in the room.

Bucky’s mouth was opened as he glanced over his shoulder toward his kind-of teammates, only to see most of them sharing the same look as him. That was awkward. They thought nothing about it and ended up letting the whole thing slide as Cap and Thor being silly and clumsy, but not Bucky. Something told him this wouldn’t be the last time Steve slapped a dumbfounded look on Bucky’s face.

 

0oOo0

 

If there was a place that Bucky often visited, other than the communal floor and the gym, it was the shooting range. Shooting was one of his fortes, especially when he was required to use a rifle. Being a sniper had been a part of his identity and he was proud of it. That was one reason why he often found himself in a competition with Clint more times than not. Their scores were so damn close with Bucky on the winning side but things often changed from time to time.

That bird wasn’t just all talk, after all. He got skill.

So when he went down to the shooting range, he wasn’t surprised to see that Clint was already there. But it did surprise him that Steve was also hanging around the place. What was the chance? Steve never liked using a gun to fight; that was why he kept carrying his shield around and preferred to knock his enemies unconscious with the damn thing.

Bucky raised his hand, about to greet them both with a mocking salute (his usual greeting), when his step faltered. There they were, practicing their shooting skill. No, that wasn’t it. Steve was the only one practicing, holding a bow and an arrow and tried to hit the mark he was presented with. And Clint? Clint was right on his side-… No, behind him. Clint was behind him, holding his hands to show Steve how to grip his weapon correctly.

The guy was clearly having difficulties, judging by how hard he was trying to match Steve’s bulky frame and reach both arms. It was a tough job. Even Bucky sometimes had a trouble doing so; and he was somehow bigger than that purple bird.

And then Clint leaned closer, whispering something on Steve’s ear that made him chuckling. Because Steve didn’t giggle-… Sometimes he did, but that was beside the point. And if Bucky’s eyes worked correctly, he saw Steve just leaned back and pressed his body to Clint, talking about something softly and drawing a familiar laugh from the man. Whatever they were talking about, it seemed so fucking intimate with the way they moved and acted right now.

That bugged him.

“AHEM,” Bucky cleared his throat loudly, just because his throat felt kind of scratchy, not because he was annoyed or anything. Please.

“Bucky!” Steve cheerfully lowered the bow and welcomed him with his smile. So he wasn’t mad at him anymore. That was great.

“Hey, man,” Clint nodded at him and stepped away from Steve, acting as if Bucky hadn’t caught them gluing themselves with each other just now. “Running late, huh? So unlike you, Robocop.”

“Whatever,” Bucky huffed and walked past them, flashing Steve a smile on the way, to grab his rifle and start practicing.

He did saw Steve and Clint slid closer as the time went by and whispered something to each other. Their laughter pissed Bucky somehow, he didn’t know why. And if Bucky missed lots of his marks today, it was because he wasn’t focused, not because of a certain someone that kept him glancing over every now and then.

Totally not because of Steve or Clint.

 

0oOo0

 

As a new addition for the Avengers, it was part of the job description that his days would be filled with fights after fights with nameless villains that kept trying to fulfill their unreasonable dream, which was totally insane when you thought about it. They knew the Avengers would stop them sooner than later, so why did they keep testing their luck against the obvious? Mad people, man. Never knew what was going on in their nasty heads.

The battle today wasn’t really bad. They managed to go back to the tower with only scratches; nothing worse than a mild concussion that Clint currently suffered. Bucky couldn't really feel sorry for the man, though. Let us just said Bucky had some kind of grudge against him; he didn’t know why but he just did. That was ridiculous. But being a good friend he was, he still spared his time to go looking for dr. Bruce Banner for Clint’s sake. He better be grateful.

Bucky was sure Bruce gone straight to the medical bay with Steve not long after they arrived at the tower. So he went there, hopping to the elevator and pressed the floor without wasting any time. The elevator slid open soon enough and he continued his journey. He was right in front of the examination room when he heard some kind of moan from inside the room.

“What the fuck…” Bucky’s eyebrow jumped straight to his hairline. He kept his breath under control and cracked the door open just a little bit to take a peek inside.

Steve was inside with Bruce. Steve was laying on one of the bed with Bruce-… Okay, wrong. Steve was lying on his stomach on the bed; top half of his body was covered with nothing but his birthday suit. His bottom half was boxer guarded but it made almost no difference. Bruce was on top of him, sitting on the back of his thighs and working his hands over Steve’s shoulders and back. So Bruce was giving Steve a massage. Great. Nothing wrong about it…

There were so many things that went wrong about it.

First of all, the blush and the moan. Right, it was normal for people to go all flushing and moaning as the tight knots on their muscles are being loosened by those dancing fingers. Bucky too had the experience of such things. But damn, the way Steve did it… There was nothing pure and innocent about it. No, that came out wrong. There nothing dark or dirty about it, but that exactly why it made everything came out so fucking misleading.

And of course that punk had to arch his body back toward the touch Bruce rained upon him. He went limp with a gasp and clutched the sheet beneath him as sweats running down his skin-… Was that massage oil?

Bruce lowered his body and said something to Steve, probably asking if he felt alright and such. Steve nodded and replied with muffled voice, panting his words out with his face red from the neck to the very end of his forehead. “Keep going… More, Bruce, give me more,” he whimpered; he fucking whimpered!

And that was it.

Bucky opened the door wide with a slam, never bothering to apologize as he strolled into the room. Bruce drew himself back but didn’t hop down from Steve. How? He was supposed to be the bashful one, for God’s sake! Steve wasn’t all that different. He just eyed Bucky with curious eyes, as if he was confused why Bucky came here and didn’t bother to greet him firsthand, and didn’t bother to cover up-… Well, there was no actual need to but still-… Hello? Awkward position?

“Hi,” Bucky breathed out, feeling the frown claiming his whole face. He was being unreasonable again but for fuck’s sake, he couldn’t care. He could frown all he wanted; it was his damn right.

“You okay, Buck?” Steve tilted his head sideways, motioning politely to Bruce to move aside. He then pushed himself up into sitting position and Bucky appreciated it. And oh my god, those pecs-… They were glistening with oil too. Please don’t tell him Bruce also gave him a massage there. Outrageous!

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he scratched the back of his head in frustration and gazed toward the doctor. “Clint is looking for you. You might want to look at his head, think he got a concussion.”

“Oh? Okay, I’m on my way,” Bruce nodded spontaneously and jogged out of the room, undoubtly going straight to where Clint was. He saw Steve went down from the bed to gather his clothes from the corner of his eyes, but he was long gone when the blond managed to wear them properly.

 

0oOo0

 

He was being stupid. He really was.

A part of Bucky told him he was imagining things, but another part of him told him that this was clearly his fault. Steve was acting like a motherfucking slut because of him. It was all because of that teasing thing that took place 2 fucking months ago that Steve decided to whore himself out to the whole team-… Okay he was exaggerating. But Steve might as well just drop his pants and threw himself to every superhero he found.

There was no actual sex involved; nothing he had heard about. It was all just Steve being his innocent self leaning just a little too close to his teammates and whispering something that might be just as filthy as Bucky guessed. And to make things worse, his colleagues just went along and used the chance he provided to make a move on him-… Right he was being ridiculous.

But God, Bucky shouldn’t have tease Steve about the whole virgin thing… Now he had to sleep with his eyes open to make sure Steve doesn’t do anything crazy and-… Fuck, too late.

Bucky stepped into the communal floor one nice evening after a nice work-out in the gym, feeling the need to hydrate himself with one full cartoon of juice, when he saw the whole members of Avengers slouching around on the couches. It was all normal. Until he saw something out of place that short-circuited some cables inside his brain. Steve was sitting next to Tony Stark.

Let him rephrase that.

Steve was resting his side on Tony Stark’s body, one leg draped over the older man’s lap and stayed there for a fucking long time. They were both holding a glass of whiskey and talking to each other like nobody else was around. Bucky resisted the urge to slap his forehead. Steve and Tony never get along, let along sitting so close without arguing with each other. And now here they were, leaning close until there was not an inch gap between them.

Tony threw his hand back and rested it behind Steve so casually. Steve laughed at something he said and slid closer, planting his head on Tony’s shoulder and whispering something to him. Tony cackled like a mad man afterward. He then pulled his hand back and twirled the stray chunk of Steve’s hair that fell out of line; proceeding to put it back to it’s place. Steve blushed, he fucking blushed!

The pair’s faces were about 20 cm from each other when Tony caressed Steve’s chin with his index fingers, mouthing something than had Steve smiling back at him. Bucky couldn’t contain his emotion any longer and broke the built-up atmosphere.

“ENOUGH!” he screamed and the whole noises died down. Every eye inside the living room flew toward him and watched his every movement. “Steve! Will you quit being such a slut and stop the whole charade already?!”

“I-… I what?” Steve winched at the harsh tone. He looked genuinely hurt with the way Bucky put the whole thing, but Bucky had had enough. Everything had to end, better sooner than later.

“First Thor, and then Clint, and then Bruce, and now Tony. Who’s next, Steve? Sam?” he growled and threw his hands up. “This is not funny, you know?! What?! It’s because I teased you about the whole virgin thing two months ago?! Get a fucking grip, Rogers!”

“But I-…” Steve looked down and put his glass on the coffee table. He looked like a lost puppy and Bucky felt kind of guilty about it. “I don’t-… I don’t know what you’re talking about, Buck…”

Bucky groaned and covered his eyes with his palm. “Don’t act stupid, Punk. I know-… You can keep your mouth shut on this, Stark,” he pressed his finger forward to stop Tony from voicing his opinion. Because really, that would just made everything more messed up than it already was. “I knew I told you to just pick someone, anyone. But I was fucking joking, goddammit!”

Steve shook his head furiously; anxiety still filled him to his deepest core from what Bucky could see from him. “But I didn’t-…!”

The ex-assassin gripped his hair with both hands and tugged a little bit too hard. “You didn’t what?! I know what I saw, okay?!”

“I didn’t do it, Bucky! I couldn’t…!!”

“Oh yeah? Why?”

“Because I want only you!”

That took the cake. Tony dropped his glasses and let it shattered all over the floor. Thor stopped munching the poptarts he ate all this time and Clint couldn’t decide where to focus his eyes. Natasha sighed and muttered about idiot boys in love while Bruce glanced from side to side nervously. The tension inside the room when up tenfold and Bucky almost forgot how to breath. What was it that Steve just said again? He wasn’t so focused on listening so maybe he heard it wrong.

“I mean-… I was-…” Steve bit his lower lip in panic and sweat started to roll down his skin. “I just-… I gotta go.”

Before Steve could leave, Bucky caught his arm and forced him to stay. He couldn’t let Steve run away from this after what he just told him, no way. “Repeat that,” he ordered. Maybe he should just asked, because asking seemed like a much better option with how Steve was doing right now. He was so damn panicked. “Please?”

Steve opened his mouth but no voice came out. He wasted about five minutes gaping like a goldfish before he managed to force himself to talk with such a low voice. “I… like you… I guess… I’m so sorry,” he winced and shut his eyes. “Just forget about it, okay? I’m sure this will pass so you can just-…”

Bucky released his grip on Steve’s wrist and sent his palms straight to his shoulders, forcing the man to face him. “No,” he said a little bit too quickly. “I won’t forget it.”

“Buck…?” Steve tugged his eyelids up just so he could take a peek at Bucky’s expression.

“I mean-… I-… Oh, fuck it!” he barked and decided to let his action speak for himself. He yanked Steve and locked his lips on Steve’s, muffling the sound of shock and protest that flowed out of the blond’s mouth. The protest soon died down and being replaced by moans. Bucky smirked behind the kiss; he did the right thing. He guided his hands down and squeezed Steve’s buttocks, which rewarded him with another gasp and mewl from the captain.

“Fuck! Go get a room!” Tony threw a pillow at them that Bucky swatted away easily. He broke the kiss and wasted no time to drag Steve out from the room.

Next destination, Bucky’s bedroom.

As they left, Steve glanced over his shoulder and winked at his teammates, mouthing the word ‘thanks’ as he let Bucky manhandle him around. Tony rolled his eyes and waved his palm, signaling Steve to just go and finish his business with his new so-called boyfriend. Captain America had planned everything all this time, leading his crush into the trap he had set up.

Steve was a clever son of a bitch, but Bucky didn’t have to know that. All that went well ended well.

Someone was getting laid tonight.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always welcomed.


End file.
